Let It Go
"Let It Go" is a song sung by Elsa (Idina Menzel) in Frozen. During this scene and song, Elsa goes to the cold mountains and she lets her powers out. Lyrics Elsa: The snow glows white ''On the mountain tonight ''Not a footprint to be seen ''A kingdom of isolation ''And it looks like I'm the Queen ''The wind is howling ''Like this swirling storm inside ''Couldn't keep it in ''Heaven knows I tried... ''Don't let them in ''Don't let them see ''Be the good girl you always have to be ''Conceal ''Don't feel ''Don't let them know... ''Well, now they know! ''Let it go, let it go ''Can't hold it back anymore ''Let it go, let it go ''Turn away and slam the door! ''I don't care what they're going to say ''Let the storm rage on ''The cold never bothered me anyway ''It's funny how some distance ''Makes everything seem small ''And the fears that once controlled me ''Can’t get to me at all! ''It's time to see ''What I can do ''To test the limits and break through ''No right, no wrong ''No rules for me ''I'm free! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''I am one with the wind and sky! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''You'll never see me cry! ''Here I stand and here I'll stay ''Let the storm rage on... ''My power flurries through the air into the ground ''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around ''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast ''I'm never going back ''The past is in the past! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''And I'll rise like the break of dawn! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''That perfect girl is gone! ''Here I stand in the light of day... ''Let the storm rage on!!! ''The cold never bothered me anyway Other Versions "Let It Go" is also translated into other languages. Here a list of other languages along with its translation: Videos Disney's Frozen - "Let It Go" Multi-Language Full Sequence Disney's Frozen - "Let It Go" Sing-Along FK:LetItGo.jpg|Let It Go on Frozen karaoke app Trivia *The line, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" in the song, was something Elsa's father said to her when she was given the gloves to protect her powers and for safety. *The shot where Elsa lets her hair position her braid to her left shoulder was nearly impossible to do. The animators had to phase Elsa's braid through her arm to keep the animation model from breaking. You can hardly see it because the camera angle hides the "trick" in the half-a-second moment it happens and your attention is drawn to other places. *When Elsa sings "a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen", she pronounces "isolation" in a way so that the first syllable sounds like "ice". *"Let It Go" is the first solo song sung by a Disney Princess who is the deuteragonist of the film. *The song "Let It Go" was sung in 25 different languages and also full versions were made with different languages too, which is on YouTube (This redirects you to the Multi-Language Video). *"Let It Go" was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song. *"Let It Go" won an Academy Award for Best Original Song, being the second from a Walt Disney Animation Studios-produced film in 14 years to win it. The previous song was "You'll Be In My Heart" from Tarzan. *When singing this song, Elsa created herself an ice palace. *"Let it Go" won for the 2013 Critics' Choice for Best Original Song. *The sing-along version of this song was released in theaters in January 31, 2014. The sing-along can be found here. (This redirects you to the sing-along, which is available on YouTube.) *This was the first song that Robert and Kristen Anderson-Lopez wrote that was not cut from the movie. *This song was a major driving force behind changing Elsa into a more complex and vulnerable character. *Idina Menzel performed this song live at the 86th Academy Awards ceremony on March 2, 2014. * The version of "Let It Go" by Demi Lovato was available for free download for all Australian and New Zealand Citizens on the official Australian Frozen website. *Originally the line "let the storm rage on," was going to refer to a storm that Elsa intentionally unleashed upon Arendelle, as she was going to be the villainess before her character was rewritten. In the final film she is referring to "the swirling storm inside", in other words her confused and powerful emotions which she simply can't restrain anymore, as she is not a villain and has no idea that her powers actually have caused a storm in Arendelle. *The version by Idina Menzel sold for $0.69 on iTunes. *If you listen to "Let It Go" backwards, it sounds like "hold it in," which is the opposite of the song's intended meaning. *The number of keys (including half-steps) on the piano that "Let it Go" spans is exactly 21, which is how old Elsa is. Gallery Category:Songs